<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A New Dawn Approaches by Rintin10</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23748724">A New Dawn Approaches</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rintin10/pseuds/Rintin10'>Rintin10</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cassandra needs a hug, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s03e19 Plus Est En Vous, Eugene and Cassandra centric, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Male-Female Friendship, Post-Episode: s03e19 Plus Est En Vous, Pre-OT3, Protective Eugene, Sleepy Cuddles, after the final battle but before Cassandra sets off, and if I have to make it all myself so be it, but not really?, didn't want to tag because it is not the focus, heart to heart, however can be read as platonic too, implied Cass/Rapunzel if you squint, the Captain of the Guard conversation we missed out on, this fandom needs more Cass and Eugene content, written with future Eugene/Rapunzel/Cassandra endgame in mind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:00:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23748724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rintin10/pseuds/Rintin10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Should I be worried?” Eugene turned to face Cassandra questioningly.</p><p>“What do you mean?” He asked, causing a slightly hysterical laugh to escape Cassandra’s lips.</p><p>“You’re actually being nice to me.” Cassandra eyed him warily</p><p>“Hey!” Eugene protested, “I actually can be nice, you know.”</p><p>--</p><p>Cassandra and Eugene have a heart to heart after the final battle with Zhan Tiri.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cassandra &amp; Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider (Disney), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A New Dawn Approaches</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Like the notes say, I wrote this with Eugene/Rapunzel/Cassandra future endgame in mind, as it's my personal headcanon, however it could be read platonically as well. I know OT3's aren't everyone's jam. There's nothing romantic between Eugene and Cassandra at all in this, but maybe some foundation for romantic growth if you choose to interpret it that way ¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eugene let out a shuttery breath as the events of the battle finally washed over from him. He felt the adrenaline that had coursed through him slowly start to subside. He subconsciously tightened his grip, bringing the two women in his arms closer to him, pinching his eyes closed as the awareness finally drew in.</p><p> </p><p>His breaths came out ragged, and he tried to calm them the best he could, but images of everything that had happened since this morning- and <em> god </em> , did that feel like an eternity away- flashed vividly in his mind. <em> The portal sucking his friends in. His father standing over him, axe in hand, ready to take the final blow. Rapunzel struggling to hold onto the power of the combined power of the sundrop and moonstone. Cassandra looking far too pale and far too still as Rapunzel screamed out her name in agony... </em></p><p> </p><p>His body started to shake in small tremors, and it took an embarrassingly long amount of time for him to realize that the shaking wasn’t coming from him.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes flew open in time to meet Cassandra’s for a brief moment, noting that she had regained some of the color in her face, but not enough for his comfort, before they both turned towards Rapunzel.</p><p> </p><p>Rapunzel’s eyes were still closed tightly, and her face was contorted slightly as she shook. Eugene’s arm loosened its grip just enough to relax his hand on her back, stroking his thumb in soothing patterns, trying his best to calm the princess.</p><p> </p><p>Rapunzel greedily sank deeper into his embrace, letting out her own shaky breath, her face finally relaxing as she buried her face into his coat.</p><p> </p><p>Beside him, Cassandra shifted, bringing Eugene’s attention away from his girlfriend briefly, and was met with the utter exhaustion in her face. </p><p> </p><p>Her eyes were closed now, with a pained expression on her face, which alarmed Eugene momentarily before he remembered that Rapunzel had just healed her with the incantation, so physical injuries should’ve been taken care of. Still, he found himself assessing her body for any signs of remaining damage, but he could find none. Ultimately, whatever the warrior seemed to be warring with internally, came to a close, as she let out a long breath and sagged closer into his embrace as well. </p><p> </p><p>It took Eugene a moment to register that his right hand was matching his left, drawing identical patterns of comfort to Cassandra’s back as well, and if he himself weren’t so emotionally and physically exhausted, Eugene might’ve been a bit more hysteric at the idea of Cass<em>andra </em>of all people finding comfort in his arms, or how willing he was to give it to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright you two,” Eugene said, brushing his thumbs a bit more forcefully to gain their attention, “I think it’s high time we find you both somewhere to get some rest.”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra was the first to respond, sitting up straighter and shifting out of Eugene’s embrace quickly and avoiding his eye, coming to the realization she had been as snuggled in his arms as Rapunzel.</p><p> </p><p>Eugene cleared his throat awkwardly, feeling as uncomfortable as she looked, before turning towards Rapunzel who had barely moved. </p><p> </p><p>“Come on, Sunshine.” he gently prodded, as Rapunzel let out a small noise of protest, “Let’s find you a bed.”</p><p> </p><p>Eugene slowly gathered Rapunzel into his arms, as she was clearly beyond exhausted and already in a light doze. He let out a soft groan, wincing slightly, as his tired arms and legs protested the added weight of Rapunzel in his arms, before finally making his way to his own feet.</p><p> </p><p>Glancing around he noticed that most of the crowd had dispersed, seemingly to give the three of them some privacy, with the exception of Fredrick, who was watching over them from the doorway with a warm expression on his face.</p><p> </p><p>Fredrick’s eyes briefly flickered down to his daughter, as if fighting the urge to bring her into his arms instead, before meeting Eugene’s. While he knew he had made long strides in his relationship with Rapunzel’s father, it still shook Eugene seeing the unfiltered amount of faith the older man had for him; knowing that Rapunzel had been through a lot today and needed some rest, and that he trusted the ex-thief enough to leave her in his capable hands.</p><p> </p><p>If he hadn’t been focused on supporting Rapunzel as well as himself, Eugene may have fell back to the ground at the warm smile and nod of understanding the king sent his way before turning towards the castle, presumably to find Arianna.</p><p> </p><p>Turning his head towards Cassandra, who was standing uncomfortably, Eugene was once again struck with how much had changed, as it was Cassandra who received little to no acknowledgement from the king while he was praised warmly. He felt his stomach sink at the thought. </p><p> </p><p>While he and Cassandra had a….<em> complicated </em> relationship to say the least, watching her shift awkwardly from one foot to the other with a pinched face,  wasn’t exactly a comforting sight. Cas<em>sandra </em> was loud, proud and, <em> sure </em>, a massive thorn in his side from day one, but watching her shrink into herself with each step the king took was far too painful to watch.</p><p> </p><p>“C’mon.” Eugene said, startling Cassandra slightly, and breaking her out of her stupor, “You look dead on your feet.” Cassandra’s face twitched, taking a moment for the words to register before rolling her eyes towards the sky in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Really, </em> Eugene?” she deadpanned, fixing her best ‘Eugene’s and idiot’ glare his way. ‘ <em> Much better </em>.’</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Eugene chuckled, raising an eyebrow at the exasperated girl before him, “Am I <em> wrong </em>?” he drawled shifting Rapunzel in his arms without jostling her too much, as well as watching Cassandra in satisfaction and her lips pursed in annoyance, much more like the warrior he remembered. </p><p> </p><p>“Seriously though,” He said, his voice adopting a more serious tone with a sigh, “As one person magically brought back from the dead to another, you’re gonna wanna find somewhere to sleep, like, soon.”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra’s scowl disappeared and the two shared a look of understanding, both glancing at the slumbering brunette in his arms. “Alright.” Cassandra said softly.</p><p> </p><p>It was more autopilot than conscious thought that brought Eugene to lead them to Rapunzel’s room.</p><p> </p><p>Eugene stopped dead in his tracks and let out a low whistle at the sight of the massive gaping hole in the wall. He glanced towards Cassandra to make a witty remark, before seeing the wince and regret wash over her face. ‘<em> Well then’ </em> , Eugene surmised, ‘ <em> That certainly explains that </em>.’ </p><p> </p><p>Turning back the hole with a more calculated gaze, Eugene briefly wondered if bringing Rapunzel to her bedroom was a good idea after all. Sleeping in a room with a large chunk of the infrastructure missing was far from the safest option, however Eugene felt his arms begin to shake in exertion. </p><p> </p><p>Making up his mind, Eugene slowly turned towards her bed, assessing that it remained free of damage, and began making his way over to it. He supposed if he put off his own sleep for a few more hours and watched over Rapunzel, it wouldn’t be as much as a safety risk.</p><p> </p><p>Eugene placed Rapunzel in her bed, and went to tuck her in but was met with a bit of resistance. </p><p> </p><p>“Er...sweetheart,” Eugene struggled slightly as Rapunzel’s grip tightened around him, “Sunshine, you gotta let go.”</p><p> </p><p>Rapunzel’s eyes opened just enough to give him a bleary glare. She murmured something unintelligible before slipping back to sleep. </p><p> </p><p>Eugene’s expression softened and let out a warm chuckle, realizing his efforts were futile. “Okay fine,” Eugene grunted, maneuvering himself on the bed so he wasn’t completely smothering the princess with his weight. “Y’know this would be a bit easier if you loosened your grip, but I get it.” Eugene settled into a place beside her, “Can’t keep your hands off of me.” </p><p> </p><p>Rapunzel let out another noise that he supposed was meant to be intelligible, most likely telling him to be quiet, but he continued, “Sure thing Blondie. Though I guess you aren’t really blonde anymore. Again.” Eugene found himself stroking his fingers through Rapunzel’s short locks, “Kinda missed this. Gonna take me a bit to get used to again, but it’s definitely nice to see this again. Don’t get me wrong, blonde worked for you, but gotta say, brunette? Yeah, still my thing.”  Eugene listened to the soft shuffle from across the room.</p><p> </p><p>“And where do you think you’re going missy?” Eugene glanced up just as Cassandra froze at the doorway, raising an inquisitive eyebrow at her as she turned towards him.</p><p> </p><p>“Look Fitzherbert,” Cassandra’s tone was annoyed, but the avoidance to his gaze and uncomfortable fidgeting told him otherwise, “As amazing as it is to listen to you speak about yourself-”</p><p> </p><p>“Cassandra.”</p><p> </p><p>“-and, you know how much it pains me to agree with you, but like you said, I should be getting some rest-”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Cassandra. </em>” Eugene said firmly, finally managing to get her to meet his eyes, “Just get on the damn bed, already.”</p><p> </p><p>Cass scowled at him, opening her mouth to protest.</p><p> </p><p>“Cassandra just get on the bed.” Eugene repeated tiredly, “You’re exhausted, and let’s be honest, we both know Rapunzel would prefer to have you here with us.”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra pursed her lips tightly, but ultimately started making her way towards the large bed. Eugene shifted both him and Rapunzel enough to give Cass some space. Cassandra hesitated once more, ignoring Eugene’s withered glare, before settling on Rapunzel’s other side. </p><p> </p><p>As if aware of what was happening around her, Rapunzel let out a content sigh, shifting slightly towards Cass without loosening her grip on Eugene. A smug grin creeped onto his face as he met Cassandra’s eye in triumph, as if Rapunzel had proved him right. Cassandra scoffed and rolled her eyes, but couldn’t help the small tentative smile from twitching at her lips as she settled against the pillows, bringing her own hand up to Rapunzel’s hair.</p><p> </p><p>Silence settled over the three and Eugene was almost certain Cassandra had fallen asleep as well, until her voice startled him.</p><p> </p><p>“Should I be worried?” Eugene turned to face Cassandra questioningly.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?” He asked, causing a slightly hysterical laugh to escape Cassandra’s lips.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re actually being nice to me.” Cassandra eyed him warily</p><p> </p><p>“Hey!” Eugene protested, “I actually <em> can </em> be nice, you know.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not to me.”</p><p> </p><p>Eugene was about to respond with some banter before he noticed her resigned tone. Like she didn't <em> deserve </em> kindness.</p><p> </p><p>“Cassandra,” Eugene’s voice cracked in emotion, understanding dawning on him, “...do you <em> want </em> me to be mean to you?”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra’s silence said enough.</p><p> </p><p>“Cass-”</p><p> </p><p>“I deserve it.” Eugene felt like she had sucker punched him.</p><p> </p><p>“Cassandra, you <em> can’t </em> believe that.” </p><p> </p><p>Cassandra met his gaze, and Eugene was shocked to see tears forming in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I betrayed you all.” her voice cracked, thick with emotion as she gazed at the sleeping form between them “I betrayed <em> her. </em>”</p><p> </p><p>“You were tricked.” Eugene said resolutely causing Cassandra’s sharp gaze to return to him</p><p> </p><p>“I attacked Corona.” she growled. </p><p> </p><p>“You helped <em> save </em> it.” he countered</p><p> </p><p>“But I’m the reason it needed saving in the first place.” she hissed, trying to maintain her volume for Rapunzel’s sake.</p><p> </p><p>“No, that was Zhan Tiri.” Eugene stressed equally as aware of his volume.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you being so nice to me!?” Cass snarled, finally letting a sob escape.</p><p> </p><p>Eugene waited until she looked him in the eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Because you deserve it.” </p><p> </p><p>Cassandra angrily wiped her tears with her hand, “No I don’t.” she said firmly.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Yes </em> you do.” Eugene sighed “Look, whether or not you believe it, Cass you are not a monster. Yes you made some bad decisions, who hasn’t? You’re literally talking to the living definition of bad decisions.” When Cass went to open her mouth to interject, he glared, “What matters <em> now </em> is that you made up for it. You worked to save Corona and defeat Zhan Tiri. You have more than redeemed yourself.”</p><p> </p><p>Eugene sighed shifting so he was glancing at the bed’s canopy. “Look, I can’t say that everyone has forgiven you, or even is going to forgive you. Things are going to be different. People may not trust you but Rapunzel does, and I know it doesn't mean much, but I trust you too. As long as you don’t go darkside on us again, things will be fine.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you Eugene.” Cass said softly.</p><p> </p><p>Eugene coughed slightly uncomfortable with the emotional scene he just displayed to Cassandra of all people, “You’re uh...welcome.”</p><p> </p><p>The silence that settled down between them was a weird mixture of awkward and comfortable at the same time. Both unused to having emotionally charged conversations that didn’t revolve around bickering and slight animosity. Both secretly wished Rapunzel was awake because god knows she had a better grasp on situations like this than either of them had.</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra coughed, trying to ease the tension and joined Eugene’s gaze towards the canopy. </p><p> </p><p>“So...Captain of the Guard, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>Eugene’s breath hitched and dread seeped into the pit of his stomach. He felt numb. How could he have forgotten. <em> Captain of the Guard </em> . It was Cassandra’s <em> dream </em>. She spent her whole life working for it. And all those times she accused him of never changing. Of being the same Flynn Rider he used to be, a thief, and here he was as soon as she was out of the picture, swooping in and taking the one thing in life she wanted more than anything... </p><p> </p><p>“Look I-” Eugene’s voice cracked, turning to face her once more. His brain racing to try and find the words to explain himself.</p><p> </p><p>“No, it’s okay. You deserve it.”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra turned to him calmly. Her cheeks still had tear stains from earlier but her voice wasn’t upset or resigned. For the first time all day she seemed at peace.</p><p> </p><p>“Cass-”</p><p> </p><p>“No, look… listen,” Cassandra sighed, “For the longest time I thought that becoming Captain of the Guard was my dest….” Cassandra swallowed, “...my dream.” She paused collecting her thoughts, “It was everything I set out to be. I revolved my entire life around it.” If this was supposed to make Eugene feel better, she was doing a very poor job at it, he thought, but hell if he was going to voice that out loud.</p><p> </p><p>“And now?” She determinedly met his gaze, “ I’m not so sure. I’ve done some bad things Eugene.” she held up her hand before he could protest, “I <em> have </em> . And honestly, I’m not that girl anymore. I don’t even think I <em> want </em> to be that girl anymore. I spent my whole life waiting for an opportunity to be given to me. A moment in life to prove I’m worth something more. I thought becoming Captain would be that something. But you know what?,” her lips quirked in a smile, “I don’t know who I am anymore, but I want to find out. If I learned anything from this mess, it’s that I’m sick of waiting. For once I want to do something for <em> me </em> .” Eugene watched as hope blossomed in Cassandra’s face, giving him a smile she usually reserved for Rapunzel, “Not something I was goaded into, or something someone wanted <em> for </em> me."</p><p> </p><p>“You know…” Eugene swallowed, his throat suddenly dry, “That’s the longest you’ve talked without insulting me.”</p><p> </p><p>Cassandra lifted her leg up above Rapunzel to give Eugene a hard kick, but the smile plastered to her face told him he hadn’t actually pissed her off. Eugene found himself returning her playful smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Shut it, Fitzherbert.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, looks like I spoke too soon.” he sighed theatrically, as Cass shook silently in laughter. </p><p> </p><p>Cassandra then let out a tired yawn, exhaustion finally getting the best of her, settled down into the pillows. Eugene lifted his elbows up so she could wrap her arms comfortably around Rapunzel’s waist. Cassandra shifted forward and rested her face against Rapunzel’s back squeezing briefly.</p><p> </p><p>“Good night, Eugene.” Cassandra whispered contently “And thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Goodnight, Cassandra.” Eugene hummed, fingers finding their way back to Rapunzel’s head as his eyes began to droop.</p><p> </p><p>Neither of them noticed the pleased smile bloom on Rapunzel’s face before the three of them slowly drifted to sleep.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>One thing I always wanted was more Eugene and Cassandra moments between the two. I absolutely love the idea of an OT3 between them and Rapunzel, however I hate the idea of them only having feelings for Rapunzel and tolerating each other because she loves them both. Idk seems imbalanced to me, so I'd like to imagine if the three of them did commit to a relationship it would be equal between all three of them. Eugene and Cass need the most growth romantically since New Dream and (lets be honest) Casunzel are already canon. Again I tried not to color this too romantically for those who are against OT3's and just set a foundation for a more affectionate friendship between Cass and Eugene that the final scenes hinted at.</p><p>--</p><p>Oh and while my friend and I worked to beta this the best we could, please feel free to tell me any errors or mistakes still present. Pls and thank!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>